El Reloj del Tiempo es un Mentiroso
by knightwh
Summary: Kenny y Clyde encuentran un pequeño reloj que predice el futuro. Como parte de la curiosidad, Tweek desea saber quién será su pareja en el futuro... pero termina enterandose de eso y un poco más... algo que Tucker no necesitaba saber.


El Reloj del Tiempo es un mentiroso.

**Jajaja, hoy me desperté de MUY BUEN HUMOR!, de pronto me vino a la mente una historia tonta y sin cuerpo, la escribí y ahora ando acá publicándola. No se pregunten como ni porqué, ya que no planeo explicarlo. Las cosas pasaron porque sí y… ¡bueno, así lo dejaremos!**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original… solo lo utilizo para encontrar un motivo para apenar a Craig._

– ¿Una máquina del tiempo?... ¡claro, maricas! – Eric Cartman miraba aquel reloj de bolsillo como una pieza pirata de cualquier mercado de mexicanos. Clyde Donovan y Kenny McCormick le aseguraron que era una máquina del tiempo. "Tonterías"… pensaba el castaño.

– ¡Es cierto!... Kenny y yo le preguntamos por cual equipo escoger para las apuestas de la semana pasada… ¡y desde entonces no perdemos!

Todos los chicos de South Park estaban ahí. Nadie crecía por completo lo que Clyde estaba diciendo… pero la curiosidad siempre ha sido mas fuerte de lo que cualquier adolescente puede resistir.

– ¿Y te responde cualquier pregunta? – Se acercó Token algo incrédulo. Su novio se las gastaba… – A ver, pregúntale cuantos hijos voy a tener.

– Eso ya lo se, amor… le pregunté y me dijo que tendríamos 6 – Afirmó el castaño, ignorando por completo las risas desenfrenadas de quienes los rodeaban. Token se puso rojo hasta la punta de los cabellos y se atragantó con sus propias palabras.

– Como los conejos. – Bromeó Kenny. – Muy bien, ¿alguien más desea conocer su futuro?

Todos seguían un poco escépticos, pero la curiosidad los carcomía. Aun si eso era un juego, querían ser parte de él.

– ¿Kyle se pondrá tan gordo como su mamá? – Bromeó Eric, haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara por completo.

– ¡No te metas con mi madre, culón! – Respondió en su defensa, pero entonces el reloj cambió su pantalla al color negro y de pronto apareció una palabra sobre él.

– Dice… "Si" – Contestó Kenny, entonces todos se rieron del judío, quien puso una cara de horror tremenda. Eric rompió en llanto de risa y apuntó a Kyle con el dedo, burlándose como nunca antes.

– ¿Y Eric lo querrá aun así? – Preguntó Clyde divertido. Antes de que el otro castaño pudiera replicar, el reloj puso la pantalla en negro y contestó. – Dice… "Si".

Kyle se puso aun más rojo y evitó mirar a su súper amigo y al castaño a los ojos. Aquello era muy divertido para el resto.

– ¡Deja eso, Clyde! – Ordenó Cartman, rojo por completo y con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡A ver!, ¡esta es buena! – Replicó Kenny, tomando el reloj entre sus manos. – ¿Stan y Kyle se casarán? – Esa pregunta puso algo rojo al moreno, quien no pudo ocultar su curiosidad por escuchar aquello. Kyle fingió que no le interesaba y se cruzó de brazos, pero igualmente escuchó con atención. – Dice… "Si"… que extraño… quizá no formulé bien la pregunta… ¿Stan y Kyle se casarán el uno con el otro?… – Volvió a preguntar.

– ¡No preguntes mierda, Kenny! – Ordenó Stan, pero saber la repuesta a aquello lo estaba matando. En el interior comenzaba a creer en aquello. – ¡Total!, ¿que dice?...

– Dice… "No", jajaja, eso ya lo sabía. – Afirmó divertido el rubio, mirando de reojo a sus amigos. No pudo evitar ver la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

Stan y Kyle se miraron algo decepcionados, pero de inmediato giraron en otra dirección. Aquello era muy vergonzoso.

– ¡A ver, marica!, ¿Por qué no le preguntas algo sobre tu futuro? – Replicó Eric a Kenny. Este puso una cara inocente y después pensativa. No le restaba importancia al asunto.

– Bueno… veamos… ¿algún día Butters me dará el "sí"?

– ¡Salchichas, Kenny!... no se si quiero saberlo… – Se avergonzó el pequeño rubio tras él. Iba llegando junto a Craig, Tweek y Pip.

– Dice… "Si"… ¡dice si"!, ¡perfecto! – Aseguró McCormick. Después de todas las chicas que Butters le había conocido, estaba casi seguro que jamás lo tomaría en serio. – Hola, "chicas", ¿quieren saber su futuro?

– ¿Que es todo esto, Clyde? – Preguntó Tucker, evadiendo por completo a McCormick. Tweek se acercó a los chicos con sus acostumbrados temblores, prestando especial atención al objeto que Clyde quitaba a Kenny.

– Esto es una maquinita del tiempo o algo así… puede ver el futuro y te lo cuenta, si se lo preguntas, claro… ¿algo que quieran saber, "señoritas"? – Preguntó el castaño al grupo de rubios pequeños frente a él. Ellos podían confiar abiertamente, eran inocentes al final de todo… pero Craig Tucker no.

– ¿Y por esa pendejada tanto escándalo?

– ¡Es cierto, Craig! – Replicó Clyde, con esos ojos vidriosos que decían que quería llorar. Era muy nena. – ¡tu, Tweek!, eres el elegido…

– ¡JESUCRISTO!, ¿yo?, ¡es… demasiada presión! – EL rubio de ojos pino s jaloneó la camiseta, pero de inmediato aguardó la compostura. Estaba junto a Craig, nada malo podía suceder. – ¿Se se supone que diga?

– Solo haz la pregunta que desees conocer del futuro…

Craig suspiro cansado y el resto dirigió su mirada al tembloroso cafeinómano. Con toda esa presión, Tweek no pudo sino cerrar los ojos con fuerza y pensar en algo que podría causarle curiosidad sobre el futuro.

– ¿Cuándo y como voy a morir? – Terminó por preguntar. Todos pusieron cara de espanto y Craig se pintó casi pálido. ¡No quería saber eso!

– ¡NO, TWEEK!, ¡ESO NO!...

– Creía que eran "pendejadas", ¿ahora ya crees, Tucker? – Se burló Kenny. Sabía que Craig iba a matarlo en cuanto estuvieran a solas, pero la diversión de burlarse de Tucker era mejor que cualquier precio a pagar.

– ¿Entonces que han preguntado, chicos? – No quería decepcionar a sus compañeros… pero a Tweek nada le importaba demasiado sobre el futuro… solo si Craig estaba en él… y… ¡eso mismo! – ¡Ya-a sé!

Clyde limpió el espejo del reloj unos segundos y después lo alzó a la altura de Tweek. Craig miraba a todos como una bola de idiotas… ¿Cómo podían fiarse de Clyde y Kenny?...

– Yo… ¿con quien me voy a casar?... – Preguntó bajito el rubio. Craig Tucker se puso rojo en tan solo un segundo y el resto se rió a carcajadas al notarlo. TODO SOUTH PARK sabía que Craig Tucker amaba a Tweek… pero el que no se hubiera declarado a esas alturas, era casi de comedia… y que Tweek desconociera esos sentimientos, lo volvía aun más bizarro.

– ¡Espera…! – Replicó Tucker. ¡SI!, quería ser quien pasara el resto de su vida junto a Tweek… ¿pero y si no era él el elegido?, ¿y si parecía otro nombre en ese maldito reloj?... de pronto la idea de desquitarse con Clyde y Kenny no sonaba del todo maliciosa.

– Dice… – Alargó Clyde el suspenso, riéndose de su amigo, en venganza por haberlo molestado. Tweek dejó de temblar solo en ese momento y todos se acercaron para comprobar si era que el "amargado sobreprotector de Tucker" se atrevería algún día a declararse. – Dice "Craig Tucker", ¡felicidades, Tweek! jajajajaa.

Jamás en su vida se puso tan rojo. Craig iba a matarlos a todos… EMPEZANDO POR CLYDE.

– Era evidente… – Contestó Cartman, a lo que Kenny dejó sus carcajadas por instantes y volvió a ver a Tweek. El no se estaba riendo… en realidad, no lucía siquiera perturbado, como Tucker… se veía de lo más relajado. Como si aquello le quitara un peso de encima. Era un aguafiestas, pensó Kenny.

– ¡Veamos!, ¿y cuantos hijos tendrán?

– ¡McCormick! – Gritó Craig, lanzándose en dirección del rubio para quitarle el reloj, pero este lo esquivó lanzándolo hacia Clyde. Este lo atrapó con agilidad y leyó la pantalla.

– Dice… "3", jajajajaja. ¡Veamos!

– ¡Dame eso, Clyde!

– Ya tranquilícense, hacen mucho alboroto. – Sugirió Token, viendo que a Craig le faltaba poco para que la vena que se saltaba de la frente le explotara. Clyde lo ignoró y se lo lanzó a Kenny, esquivando a Tucker de nuevo.

– ¡Ya sé!, ¿Quién de los dos será el pasivo?

– ¡CÁLLATE, CLYDE!

– ¡Oh, vamos!, ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurre? – Kenny resumió el pensamiento colectivo. Era evidente que Craig no iba a serlo… ya podía ver a Tweek con un mandil de holanes y el cabello revuelto, sirviendo el café de la mañana y preparando a los niños para la escuela.

Todos suspiraron cansados, seguramente ese juego iba a llegar a su fin en cuanto Tucker atrapara el reloj y moliera a golpes a los implicados. Entonces Kenny y Craig se lanzaron por completo de lado y atraparon al mismo tiempo. Entre patadas, puñetazos, arañadas y empujones, Kenny y Craig pelearon por el objeto hasta que este puso la pantalla en negro y respondió. Kenny aprovechó la distracción del moreno y lo pateó en el estomago, alejándose triunfante para leer la respuesta.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ OH DIOS MÍO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

– ¿Que pasa, Kenny? – Se acercó Clyde y entonces el también se destornilló de la risa. – ¡DICE: CRAIG!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡NO ME LO CREO!

Todos pusieron la cara en blanco y se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Tweek ayudaba a Craig a reincorporarse y lo miró con cierta miradilla culpable. El moreno pensó que no podía sentirse más humillado… hasta que a Tweek se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

– No-o te preocupes, Craig… yo… ¡PROCURARÉ SER AMABLE CONTIGO!

Entonces nadie se aguantó la risa… ni siquiera Token y Kyle, que eran los más coherentes de cada Team.  
A Craig se le escaparon solo un par, exactamente UN PAR de lagrimas de vergüenza… nunca antes JAMAS EN SU VIDA, se había sentido tan humillado. Encima Tweek diciendo eso… era para desear que la tierra se lo tragara vivo y lo masticara lentamente.  
El rubio no supo porque su amigo salió disparado de ahí pero supuso que el había tenido algo que ver en todo eso. Era un torpe, sin dudas…

– ¿Crees que todo eso sea real? – Preguntó un tímido Butters a su amiguito ingles. Pip suspiró cansado y se alejó en dirección de los pasillos de la escuela. Ya podía decirle a Damien que había encontrado su reloj.

– La mayor parte del tiempo si… pero si no haces tu parte, eso no se vuelve realidad… entonces el reloj se vuelve un mentiroso.

Y alejándose de todo el barullo, los chicos volvieron a sus vidas y la poca normalidad que le quedaba…

…es South Park, después de todo…

**Les dije que no hicieran preguntas jajajaja, conforme escribía se me iban ocurriendo las tonterías.  
Tweek siendo amable con Craig haciendo "eso y aquello", jaajajaja, eso me encantaría verlo. ¿Craig pasivo?, creía que solo Thomas tenía el poder… bueno, lo que sea.  
Eso es todo. Gracias por leer semejante locura.  
Cuídense mucho y ya nos andaremos leyendo.**

**By: Roglia15**


End file.
